Airplane ENGLISH EDITION
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: That was a joke, right? He hadn't done anything wrong, wasn't it? This little fight between Alfred and him was just a game: he just broken one of his legs, no? That was his way to have fun, for Ivan, this was perfectly normal. A special gift for the readers that can't read in french, by Tsabaku.
1. Chapter 1

The young man stared at the group of people in front of him. Every one of them carefully avoided his gaze, focusing on frivolous (I hate that word, I prefer it in French) things. The teenager, who was alone in front of this small group, looked confused. This seemed to irritate the spokesman of the group.

-I don't understand what you are saying, da?

He bent his head on the left, accentuating the visibility of his incomprehension. Some of them began to shiver from the fear they were feeling. They were scared of the Russian. He was able to say some horrible things and give you an innocent look, he frightened everyone with this manic to replace his yes by some da. A boy with blond hair and green eyes walked slowly; even so, he seemed very uncomfortable to express his opinion to the Russian.

-Ivan, we decided that… that for the moment we needed to distance ourselves from you. He said with a tremor in his voice. You just did some things that we didn't really appreciate, you know? Don't take it personally but…

His purple eyes widened in surprise. That was a joke, right? He hadn't done anything wrong, wasn't it? This little fight between Alfred and him was just a game: he just broken one of his legs, no? That was his way to have fun, for Ivan, this was perfectly normal.

-You abandon me? He asked quietly, his voice full of emotions.

The other teenagers began to shiver, hoping that Ivan would not explode in front of them. That was pretty rare but when the Russian was angry, he was extremely dangerous and violent. That was not for nothing that the specials educators of the school were taking care of him.

-No, Ivan. That's just because…

The teenager backed off, creating a distance between the Russian and Him. Even so, Ivan was able to look innocent but he wasn't stupid. He only realized his errors after having committing them. He was really impulsive, but that was a thing that Ivan didn't understand.

-Arthur, don't worry. I'm alright.

He turned around and left the group. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his school uniform and asking himself where all that water was coming from, Ivan got out of the building and left the school grounds. He didn't feel well enough too follow his next classes. Even so, the young man will have to return too take the bus. Ivan was living far from school in a little cottage with his two sisters. At four, he returned and sat at his usual place in the yellow vehicle. A few minutes later, when students began to come out of their respective classes, a young Chinese man sat beside him. A smile lightened up his face.

-Hello, Ivan. He said joyfully. Are you alright, aru?

The Russian ignored him, hurting the poor young man. Ivan knew that Yao was a really gentle person, but he didn't want to lose him like all the others. He was his best friend after all; maybe he should leave him alone for some days. At that moment, a tall blonde girl entered in the bus. Natalia was the little sister of Ivan. She had a menacing expression painted on the face and stared at Yao, who was always trying to talk to his dear big brother. She was obsessed by the idea of marrying and becoming one with Ivan. That's why she was so possessive and treated the Chinese like a vulgar grease stain on her brand new dress.

-Yao maybe should let big brother Ivan alone. She said darkly while sitting beside her brother.

The poor young man curled up on himself, turning around to stare at the others students in the back of the vehicle. He didn't talk until the two Russian got out of the bus and watched them walking towards their home.

-xxx-

That night, Ivan was alone. He was staring at the wall of his room with attention, as if he was trying to project himself in the picture painted on it. His big sister made come to life a beautiful sunflower field on the four walls, which were white and unoriginal before they came to live in the cottage. The big golden flowers were similar to the eyes of Yao, sparkling with joy and malice, making him a better person every time he saw them.

-But I don't have anything to do here, da? He murmured.

He turned around and saw snowflakes falling from the winter sky. Ivan sighed; the weather in Canada looked like the cold days in Russia. He opened the window of his room, which was facing a blank field, but turned his gaze up to the black sky. It was cold and wind blew a little. Ivan saw an airplane, flying above the clouds and liberty. He really hoped that those things could make wishes come true.

-Never mind…

He putted his long and warm coat, grabbed his white scarf and jump from the window. He landed lightly on the carpet of snow, formed by the last flakes fell from the sky on ice. Ivan needed to gat away from there as fast as he could, forget everything should be good too.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to continue, he had promised not to stop, but his legs would not obey him anymore. His body was empty of energy, he was hungry, he was thirsty and he was tired. The freshness of the rising sun did not help things and having to walk too much neither. Russian sat under a big blue screen that would protect his poor shoulders and head from the snow that fell heavily on him for hours. His hand slipped in his coat pocket, reaching his mobile phone. Slowly, he opened it with trembling hands. Checking if he had not received a call, he pressed a series of keys to access the list of contacts.

Ivan only had three numbers in his repertoire. His house's which was very important for him. Especially if he needed his big sister. 911, because his sister had insisted. And finally; Yao's phone number.

-Maybe I was wrong about him, though Ivan.

He selected the number and put the device on his ear, waiting patiently for the Chinese answer. He was eager to hear his playful and affectionate voice, sometimes growling when he did something stupid or even shy when he said something. One day, Ivan had heard the teacher speak with his supervisor professor of history, claiming that Yao had a very good influence on him. Ivan did not understand but he was very proud to be a friend of Yao, who he greatly admired. But his hopes were destroyed when he heard the answering of the phone to activate. Yao's voice, yes, but it was the answering machine.

-He leaved me alone too? Thought the Russian, wounded.

With the strength of despair, he stood up and dropped the phone in the snow. Nobody will remember him, anyway. He advanced step by step in the snow. Leaving behind him his footprints and his phone.

A few hours later, around noon, the cell that was still in the snow began to ring. But Ivan was not there to answer; the message box recorded the message. At the other end, you could hear a very worried Yao spoke. But the people walking in the street deigned to answer the phone.

-Hello, Ivan? This is Yao. I don't know what you're doing or where you are, aru, but I'd love for you to come to school, aru. I'm worried and I don't think it's normal from you that you've been absent for so long. Come back quickly, okay? Even Alfred wanted to see you, he came back with crutches, you know? Well, call me soon, aru. I miss you so much...

But nobody heard.


End file.
